


Restriction

by HappyHour



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the dangers of blowing off steam after some hard missions, discussion of boundaries might go astray and not go into the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restriction

Sideswipe looked forwards to see Strongarm trembling as his glossa teased the head of her spike. She was partway leaning up against a slanted surface while slightly bent forwards so her hands could rest on Sideswipe's head, guiding him to her spike in encouragement to make him do something more than just lick and tease. Her valve covers were closed shut, giving Sideswipe ample signs on what he should be focusing his efforts on.

Sideswipe was on fours, his arms resting on Strongarm's legs while kneeling down with her spike right up against his face. He didn't mind giving head, even though in his position he swung his aft from side to side few times to feel the air brush against his valve. His position didn't really allow him to touch himself so he had to take anything he could.

Sideswipe stroked Strongarm's thigh with a light tantalizing touch as he licked the whole length of the underside of the spike. He saw how Strongarm trembled but was keeping quiet so she wouldn't moan or beg Sideswipe to get on with it already. Sideswipe smirked as he looked up again, met with a frustrated scowl from Strongarm who didn't know if to beg or order.

Sideswipe continued the teasing couple of times until he felt Strongarm's body tense up tight as she was finally reaching a decision. And before she could say anything he quickly engulfed her spike in his mouth, a muffled shout being the response as Strongarm tried not to be loud.

Sideswipe didn't slow down, his head bobbing up and down as he worked his glossa as well on the rare slow upstrokes, drawing out those chocked down near-moans from Strongarm that hit him right in the array. But he purposefully didn't move his hands from her thighs, leaving half the spike untouched as he didn't go any deeper.

Few more bobs and licks of the spike Sideswipe felt Strongarm's hands rest on the back of his head, groping for an handhold. But he took the cue that Strongarm was giving him, and pushed himself deeper on her spike. Strongarm tensed up as previously untouched parts of her spike was being taken by Sideswipe's mouth, and her hands seemed to settle on the back of his head and neck, her left hand having a weak and "not even there" grip on Sideswipe's neck while the right one pushed on the back of his head.

And it pushed hard, forcing Sideswipe to take even more of the spike than he comfortably could, the spike's head going past the glossa and down to his throat, the vents on the side taking over as the air intake in the mouth was unable to help him cool and get air circulation for his systems. Strongarm finally took over, pushing against Sideswipe in the end as he couldn't relax properly to take it all in. And Sideswipe tensed up when he found that he had taken Strongarm's spike to the hilt. Strongarm had felt it as well, no longer pushing but keeping pressure on Sideswipe's head so she would feel and able to take action should he try to withdraw.

Not the biggest one Sideswipe had taken, but he still felt how the spike bent so slightly to follow the path of his throat instead of going against it. With Strongarm exerting too much pressure for him to try to bob his head he did the next-best thing. He moved his throat, working with the rolling calipers generally used to get rid of something in the throat and not many knew how to use them consciously. Sideswipe had practice. As her spike was "stuck" in him the only thing the calipers did was to constrict and ripple around her spike, finally eliciting a cry from her as she hadn't anticipated any sort of movement at the moment. Sideswipe didn't slow down, taking in the victory of having caught her off guard.

He continued it for a minute more until he felt her tense and tremble, her own breathing, through her mouth, becoming ragged. He knew the signs, she was close. Sideswipe pushed against her hands, his throat a bit sore and tired after the deep-throating play.

But then he felt one of his neck cables getting pinched. He froze, still down to her hilt as trying to comprehended what was going on. He soon figured that her left hand, one to his neck, had her thumb snagged on his neck cables. And the hand wasn't following his head for some reason.

He wanted out, but was unable to look up at Strongarm with her spike so far down his throat. He tensed, now his throat calipers trying in earnest to eject the spike from his mouth instead of massaging it. He whined around the spike but it came out too muffled for Strongarm to hear over her own short barks of moans as she was on the edge.

Sideswipe jerked in panic, the snagged cable becoming taut and causing a massive stab of pain. His panicked movement was enough to topple Strongarm over the edge. With the initial shout becoming drawn-out moans she overloaded. Sideswipe whined or at least tried to as he felt her spike twitch deep down in his throat, the transfluid going down his throat smoothly as his throat tried to eject it without outright purging. But it was too deep down and it wasn't solid, the transfluid was slowly running down into his fuel tanks and Sideswipe trembled when he realized there was nothing he could do.

It wasn't until Strongarm was spent that her left arm left Sideswipe, allowing him to finally push himself off her. He shivered as he backed up slightly, one hand on the ground to support himself while the other was around his midsection as the mere thought of the transfluid being in his tanks made him feel ill. He dry heaved, unable to purge the transfluid.

"Sideswipe!" Strongarm shouted, quickly moving from her position so she could tend to Sideswipe as he was shacking and threatening to fall over. Sideswipe didn't answer, instead trying to focus on the ground in front of him instead of the mere thought of that transfluid in him that he couldn't be rid of. His body threatened to retch again, making him hiccup as trying to quell that feeling while his body arched from going into the motions but not following through.

"Sideswipe what's wrong?" Strongarm knelt down to Sideswipe, and he felt her trying to support him, to help him. He trembled as he tried to get into the right mindset to answer her, taking few shaking breaths before he felt he could do something without feeling the sore throat. He still having the ghost feeling of her spike down his throat, letting his mouth agape as trying to adjust to it being no longer there.

"Sideswipe?" Strongarm asked again, not content with the amount of time that had passed since her first question.

"Don't." Sideswipe started, feeling just how raspy his voice was and how sore he was when he tried to speak. "Don't make me swallow." He tried again, finally able to string a sentence after so long time had passed.

"Oh Primus I didn't realize." Strongarm said low. "Of course, I'll warn you, it won't happen again."

Sideswipe could only nod in agreement. The mood killed, his own arousal thoroughly dead, he, with some help from Strongarm, managed to stand up. As much as he needed some energon for his taxed systems after that interface-gone-wrong, he couldn't even think about swallowing at the moment.


End file.
